cause our tale is sweeter than a fairy tale
by Lucifionne
Summary: [ sasusaku headcanon ] tale one : the morning after. Pagi ini, Sakura kembali terbangun dari tidurnya seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda, kini ia adalah seorang istri dari lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. [ warning : major fluff ]


**disclaimer** : Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I take no profit.

**setting** : headcanon.

**main chara** : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

**warning** : major fluffy-ness

.

.

.

'cause our tale **is sweeter** than a _fairy tale_

.

.

**tale one** : the morning after

.

.

_by : Lucifionne_

.

.

happy reading~!

.

.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, membiarkan kesadaran berangsur-angsur datang merasuki tubuhnya. Pagi telah tiba, mau tak mau ia harus bangun. Ia tak boleh terus bermalas-malasan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kasur empuk dan hangat ini. Sakura mengerjap, iris hijau apelnya menatap ke langit-langit kamar—sekejap ia tercenung. Dekorasi yang berbeda, terlihat asing di matanya.

_Ah~_

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Ini adalah kamar baruku. Rumah baruku," gumamnya pelan. Ia memang berada di tempat yang berbeda dari biasanya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak mengenali sekelilingnya. Ia tahu betul dimana ia berada saat ini. Seperti yang telah dikatakan olehnya tadi, ini rumah barunya. Rumah yang akan ia tempati sembari menyambut masa depan bersama lelaki yang ia cintai. Sakura melirik ke samping kanannya; kosong. Ia tak menemukan siapa pun di dekatnya. "Dia sudah bangun duluan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sakura menghela napasnya pelan, "tidak kusangka aku bisa selelah ini. Sampai-sampai bangun pagi saja bisa telat. _Huh_." Perempuan bermahkotakan rambut merah jambu ini pun beranjak dari kasurnya, meraih handuk yang terlipat rapi di atas meja, segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Sakura saat ia telah sampai di dapur adalah aroma hangat _omelette_ yang menggoda hidungnya. Bau yang langsung membuat perutnya terasa lapar, bau yang membuat ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya ini sudah memerlukan asupan tenaga baru—karena tenaganya telah ia habiskan untuk semalam. Ia pun melangkah lebih cepat, ingin segera bertemu dengan lelaki yang baru saja empat jam tak Sakura lihat wajah rupawannya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura pelan.

Lelaki berkaos hitam itu menoleh, tangannya masih sibuk memegang wajan dan mengatur spatula di atas kompor yang menyala. "Aa. _Ohayou_, Sakura." Namun ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menyahut dan menyapa.

"_Ohayou_ ..., Sasuke-kun," respon Sakura malu-malu. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa jiwa _fangirl_ masa kecilnya malah muncul lagi dan makin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi saat keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu menatapnya tenang namun sangat dalam. Tatapan dari bola mata yang sangat Sakura sukai, yang berhasil menyihirnya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali fokus pada wajan panas di depannya—ia sedang memasak makanan untuk disantap mereka berdua pagi ini.

"Ya. Sangat nyenyak, sampai-sampai aku kesiangan begini," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati lelakinya. "Mau kubantu? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini...," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. _'Baru hari pertama saja sudah gagal,'_ ia mengeluh dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah mau selesai."

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku tadi. Jadi aku bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Sakura pelan dan terdengar penuh penyesalan. "Itu tugasku sebagai istrimu."

Klik.

Sasuke mematikan nyala kompor. "Kau terlihat sangat nyenyak. Tidak mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu," ucap Sasuke sembari menuangkan nasi goreng buatannya di atas dua mangkuk keramik yang sudah tersusun di atas meja. Di piring tersebut juga telah diisi oleh potongan timun dan tomat segar sebagai pelengkapnya. "Lagipula ..., kau kelelahan, kan? Kau memang harus istirahat."

"Eh?" kali ini—entah perasaan Sakura saja atau kejadiannya memang seperti itu—ia menangkap jelas aura nakal yang Sasuke tujukan padanya melalui tatapan sepasang _onyx_ indah itu. Semburat merah terang pun segera muncul mewarnai wajah Sakura. "S—Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. "Ayo makan selagi masih hangat."

"_Ha'i_!" Sakura segera menyusul suaminya yang telah duduk di samping meja makan. "_Itadakimassu_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiit.

Terdengar suara decitan kursi yang bergeser saat Sasuke Uchiha hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki itu tampak menyusun piring dan gelas yang baru saja ia gunakan.

"Biar aku saja!" larang Sakura. Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya sendirian. Ia ingin melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik, melayani sang suami dengan sepenuh hati. "Kau sudah membuat sarapan. Sekarang giliranku, aku yang akan mencuci semuanya," ucap Sakura diiringi selembar senyum di bibirnya. Ia segera meraih piring dan gelas kotor di tangan Sasuke, lalu membawanya menuju wastafel untuk dibasuh dengan sabun agar bersih kembali.

Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri di posisinya, ia segera menyusul sang istri yang tampak sedang bermain dengan spons segiempat; membersihkan bekas-bekas makanan yang membekas pada wadah yang tadi mereka pakai. Buih-buih berwarna putih terlihat memenuhi tangan Sakura. Perempuan itu tampak bahagia, itulah yang Sasuke tangkap dari raut wajah istrinya. Dan ia tak ingin suasana ini menghilang begitu saja, ia ingin terus melihat Sakura bahagia di dekatnya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Hup.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap heran sang suami yang tiba-tiba saja telah berada tepat di belakangnya. Bahkan ia juga bisa merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke—Sakura juga merasa ada sepasang tangan hangat melingkari pinggangnya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" Sakura tak yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa begini?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu tak menjawab, malah memutar tubuh Sakura agar posisinya tak lagi membelakangi dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" dahi lebar Sakura mengerut karena tak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke saat ini. "Jika ada yang hal yang mengganggumu, sampaikan saja. Aku akan mendengarnya. Lagipula seharian ini kita tidak ada jadwal ke mana-mana. Kita juga dapat izin cuti menikah selama seminggu."

Sasuke tampak memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita..." Sakura bisa merasakan wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, hangat napas lelaki tampan ini mulai membelai wajahnya—

"S—Sebentar!"

—Sakura menahan pipi Sasuke dengan dua telapak tangannya yang masih dipenuhi busa sabun. "Maaf, tapi kurasa masih terlalu awal untuk melakukan _itu_ lagi. Masih terlalu pagi," ucap Sakura sembari menahan hawa panas di wajahnya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam, menatap serius pada istrinya yang terlihat gelisah dan salah tingkah. "Nanti malam!" seru Sakura panik. "K—kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja! Bagaimana?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai tipis, seringai yang membuat Sakura ingin menjerit karena mampu membuat rupa suaminya ini jadi semakin tampan dan menggoda—apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Tangan Sasuke perlahan menyentuh tangan milik Sakura yang masih melekat di wajahnya. "Baiklah." Kemudian menggesernya pelan agar tak lagi menempel di pipinya. "Aku akan menagihnya nanti malam."

.

.

.

.

.

tale one : end.

.

.

.

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii :*

Alhamdulillah. senangnya otp ku bisa canon beneran :'D Makasih om Kishi, engkau telah mewujudkan mimpi masa kecilku ini. Keinget nonton naruto di gtv dulu pas kelas 1 smp. ga pernah nyangka kalo kisah SS bakalan penuh lika liku begitu ya :')

udah lama ga nulis. berasa kaku banget. ini aja ngerjainnya ampe 3 hari loh... parah banget o_o

btw aku sengaja buat suasana pagi pertama sasusaku agak canggung... ya... gemes aja gitu wkwkwkw :3 mereka butuh waktu buat adaptasi sama kehidupan yg baru. karena abis ini mereka akan selalu hidup bersamaaaaaa aaaaaa #mabok

insyaa Allah kalo ada mood ngefic, aku buat lagi fic headcanon lainnya. cuma ya gitu... kalo udah fging pasti mood buat ffn suka ilang LOL

akhir kata, seperti yg sasuke ucapin ke sakura... "Thank You."

:"D

salam penuh cinta, Lucifionne. *kecup*


End file.
